Something More
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Four years ago Brook and her five friends made a pact...Now they are older and wiser and have added a new member to the gang but the truth still remains these are not just Friends but Something More
1. Friday Night Movie Night

**_Something More…_**

_This is AU all the way…I'm still new to this fandom but gaining more knowledge of it daily…I don't own 6teen but I do mod a 6teen community on live journal so check it out…I also own my OC Brook and her parents_

* * *

_4 years ago…_

It was a typical Friday Night, dad was at the office and mom was at a meeting of some kind, I had the whole house to myself…well almost.

Brook stood in her kitchen popping popcorn when she heard yelling…

"I'm not sitting through the entire Matrix trilogy," said Jen.

"Well we had to sit through Titanic last week," Jonsey yelled back.

Brook entered the room as Niki turned to her.

"If I'm not mistaken its Brook's turn to choose the movie," Niki said.

"I think your right," Brook said scanning her video collection, "I pick Coyote Ugly, I mean yes it's a chick flick but."

"I love your choice," Jonsey said, "don't you love it guys."

Jude and Wyatt agreed with their friend as Brook slipped the movie in.

* * *

Time had passed as the credits rolled.

"Did your parents come in yet," Niki asked.

"I didn't here them," Brook said, "Mom, Dad you home."

No sound.

"If you want we can stay," Jen said.

"I'll be ok," Brook said, "I'll call you guys in the morning."

* * *

The next day came and the house was as empty as before.

Brook entered the kitchen poured herself a glass of Orange Juice.

Just then the door opened.

"Dad, Mom," Brook yelled.

"Just me," Jonsey said, "I thought I'd check to see if your parents came home."

Brook shook her head as her friend gave her a hug.

"If you had known we could have thrown a party," Jonsey said.

"I know right," Brook said smiling as she heard a door slam.

"Brook are you up," said her father sounding tired.

"In the kitchen" Brook said.

A moment later her dad was in the kitchen.

"Jonsey if you don't mind I need to talk to Brook in private," her father said.

"Call me ok," Jonsey said to Brook leaving.

Brook nodded.

"Brook," her father said, "last night there was an accident."

"No," Brook said beginning to cry.

**_TBC…I hope you like it…please review/give ideas…_**


	2. Sad Goodbyes and Lifelong Pacts

**Something More…**

_This is AU all the way…I'm still new to this fandom but gaining more knowledge of it daily…I don't own 6teen but I do mod a 6teen community on live journal so check it out…I also own my OC Brook and her parents_

…

* * *

For the next week Brook spent most of her time in her room alone listening to music. Her mother's funeral was that afternoon and real life began. Her mother was really gone. Her friends didn't like the fact that she was shutting herself off…..

* * *

"What are we going to do about Brook," Jen asked.

"I don't think there is anything we can do," Wyatt said.

"You guys just continue to stand around talking," Jonsey said, "I'm going to take action."

* * *

Brook continued to sit in her room when their was a knock o her door.

"I'm coming dad," Brook said opening her door and seeing Jonsey.

"You're not my dad," Brook said.

Jonsey shook his head and came into the room.

"I thought you could use a friend," Jonsey said pulling out a stuffed bunny rabbit.

"Aww," Brook said, "how cute thank you."

"I know your grieving and you need your space," Jonsey said, "I just wanted to let you know we are all here for you."

Brook smiled and looked at her reflection.

"I am such a mess Jonsey," Brook said.

"No your not," Jonsey said wiping a tear from Brook's cheek, "your beautiful."

"Still give me a few minutes," Brook said," as Jonsey left.

* * *

Brook's dad spotted Jonsey in the hallway.

"Is she ready," He asked.

"Almost," Jonsey said, "If there is anything I can do."

"Just be their for Brook," he said.

"I always will be," Jonsey said, "I promise."

Brook's door opened and she walked out.

"Are you ready sweetheart," her father said.

Brook nodded and walked out with her father and Jonsey.

* * *

After the funeral Brook escaped all her grieving relatives and headed to the park down the street.

She slumped down on a swing and cried.

"I hate it when you cry B," Jude said from behind her.

"Did you follow me here Jude," Brook said.

Jude shook his head.

"Not just me," Jude said, "we're all here for you B."

"I just feel like there's a hole inside me guys," Brook said still crying as Jude pushed her on the swing.

"We know we'll never fill that void," Jen said, "but think of us as your family."

"I will," Brook said.

"Let's promise each other," Niki said, "from here on out the six of us will be Best Friends Forever."

"Forever," They all said.

**TBC…**

_Ideas/comments_


	3. Time Gone By

_Something More…_

This is AU all the way…I'm still new to this fandom but gaining more knowledge of it daily…I don't own 6teen but I do mod a 6teen community on live journal so check it out…I also own my OC Brook and her parents

**_Brook's Journal_** _Flashback_

* * *

_**Four years ago at my mother's funeral we promised we'd be friends forever….**_

Brook had been sitting on a plane typing on her laptop as her cell rang.

"Hey you," Brook said, "Long time since I heard your voice."

"I call you at least once a week Brookie," Jonsey said, "so when dose your flight land."

"About an hour," said Brook, "and I'm so heading right to the mall to see you guys."

"No," Jonsey said.

"You guys aren't throwing me a surprise party are you," Brook asked.

"Just thought you'd be jet lagged," Jonsey said, "I mean it's been a year what is another day."

"I'll see how I feel," Brook said, "fair enough."

"Bye Brookie," Jonsey said.

* * *

Brook hung up her phone and began to reminisce about what happened a year ago…..

_"Brook," said Jen, "where are you planning to work this summer."_

_"I'm not," Brook said._

_"But you guys promised," Jen said._

_"It's not that I don't want to it's just," Brook said._

_"Congratulations," Niki said hugging her friend, "and may I say I'm jealous."_

_"I'm sure if two people could go you'd be the one chosen," Brook said._

_"Am I missing something," Jen said._

_"I was going to wait for Jude and Wyatt to come," Brook said, "but…"_

_"Jonsey said you wanted to see us B," Jude said heading over with Wyatt._

_"Now that you're all here I have news," Brook said, "I'm going to be heading to England for the year."_

_"The school year right B," Jude said, "we still have the summer to chill."_

_"I leave tomorrow," Brook said._

_The gang spent every last minute together and soon it was time to say goodbye._

_"Take lots of pictures," Niki said, "let me at least feel like I've been there."_

_"I will," Brook said._

_"I'll call you everyday," Jonsey said._

_"Long distance costs," Brook said._

_"Every week then," Jonsey said._

_"If you meet some guy in England and want to run away with him we'll understand," Wyatt said._

_"I could never leave you five for a guy," Brook said, "It's only a year."_

_"I'll miss you B," Jude said, "Do you have to go."_

_"I'm afraid so," Brook said heading on the plane and heading away for a year._

**TBC…**

Comments/ideas…next chapter Brook meet Caitlin and tries to get back in the group


	4. Reunion

**Something More…**

_This is AU all the way…I'm still new to this fandom but gaining more knowledge of it daily…I don't own 6teen but I do mod a 6teen community on live journal so check it out…I also own my OC Brook and her parents_

* * *

Stepping off the plane Brook couldn't help but think of the Song _Seasons of Love_. She realized then that her year had been measured in phone calls and e-mails. She had to go to the mall and see her friends.

"Brook sweetie," her father said, "how was your trip."

"Fine dad," Brook said.

"So where do you want to go for your welcome home dinner," her father said.

"The mall actually," Brook said.

"So you made plans with your friends," her father said.

"Not exactly," Brook said, "in fact Jonsey would rather see me go home and rest."

"And yet you still are going," her father said.

"Jonsey's not my father," Brook said, "You are so can I."

"You have to find your own way home," her father said, "but yes."

Brook hugged her father and headed to the mall.

* * *

She entered the mall and headed toward the /big Squeeze, that's where her friends usual hung out, her friend Jen was even working their before she left.

Brook spotted a blonde girl about her age working behind the counter as well as a familiar boy talking to her.

Brook snuck up behind the boy and covered his eyes.

"Guess who," Brook said

"You never told me you got a new girlfriend," the girl behind the counter.

"I didn't," Jude said trying to move away Brook's hands, "this is Brook."

"No way," the girl said, "this is THE Brook, Jonsey's Brook."

Brook had removed her hands from Jude's face and had grabbed a seat next to him.

"I am no one's property," Brook said.

"Right," she said, "I meant that when I first got to know the gang all Jonsey could talk about was Brook, his best friend who moved to London for a year."

"You know the gang," Brook said, "for how long."

"Just over a year," she said, "I'm Caitlin by the way."

"So you're Caitlin," Brook said.

"What have they said about me," Caitlin said.

"They said that the two of us would be great friends," Brook said.

"So meet any cute guys," Caitlin said.

"A few," Brook said, "and even though a good friend gave me permission to run away I couldn't."

"Why not," Caitlin said.

"Because even though we were far away and even though he had other girlfriends," Brook said.

"You were pining for some guy that got away," Caitlin said.

"B," Jude said, "can you save the girley talk for when I'm not present."

Brook looked at Jude and smiled.

"Of coarse I can," Brook said resting her head on Jude's shoulder.

"Brookie," Jonsey said coming over, "didn't I tell you to get some rest."

"You're not my father," Brook said, "and he was the one that dropped me off."

"I see Brookie," Jonsey said, "can I give you a welcome home hug and apologize for bossing you."

"I can give you a hug," Brook said, "just please stop calling me Brookie."

Brook gave Jonsey a hug and he whispered in her ear, "not in a million years."

"I got to get back to work," Jude said, "catch ya later B."

Brook waved as Jude skated off.

"How is the job hunt," Caitlin said.

"I swear I have gotten fired from almost every store here," Jonsey said, "and the ones that haven't employed me yet won't because of my reputation."

"Have you thought of employment outside the mall," Brook asked.

Jonsey laughed and turned to her, "I missed your sense of humor, anyway later ladies."

Jonsey left leaving Brook and Caitlin alone.

"So your love life," Caitlin said.

"I just met you," Brook said, "How do I know I can trust you after all you could have been to the gang just a substitute friend though I doubt that."

"I doubt that too," Caitlin said, "and I see why you wouldn't trust me."

"I can tell you this," Brook said, "I liked this guy for a long time and had just gotten the courage to ask him out."

"But you found out about the exchange," Caitlin said.

Brook nodded.

"I didn't want to start anything because I knew I was going to be leaving for a year," Brook said,

"And long distance relationships are doomed to fail."

"And now," Caitlin said.

"I don't know," Brook said, "I mean he recently got dumped and I don't want to be a rebound."

"I see," Caitlin said.

"So is three a crowd," Jen said sitting down.

"Not if the third person is you Jen," Brook said hugging her friend.

"So Jen," Caitlin said, "do you have any idea who Brook's mystery guy is."

Jen looked at Brook.

"No," Jen said, "and I thought you told me everything."

"Jonsey told me somebody was going to need a ride," Wyatt said coming over with Niki.

"I don't think you should," Niki said, "unless she has pictures of course."

"Most of them need to be developed," Brook said pulling out her phone, "but I have a few."

Brook handed Niki her camera phone and Niki looked at Wyatt.

"You can give her that ride," Niki said.

"You want to go now or," Wyatt said.

"I am beginning to feel a bit of Jet Lag," Brook said, "see you guys tomorrow, nice to meet you Caitlin."

**TBC…**

Ideas…comments….


	5. In Midnights and Cups of Coffee

**Something More…**

_This is AU all the way…I'm still new to this fandom but gaining more knowledge of it daily…I don't own 6teen but I do mod a 6teen community on live journal so check it out…I also own my OC Brook and her parents...The movie that they are quoting is Garden State_

…

Wyatt looked over at Brook and smiled.

"So how was your trip," Wyatt asked.

"It was fun," Brook said, "but."

"But what," Wyatt said.

"Nothing," Brook said reaching over to the radio dial.

"Trying to avoid any awkward silences," Wyatt said.

"I just think better with music," Brook said.

"Just please no…," Wyatt said.

"Country," Brook said, "I know, never really liked that genre much anyhow."

Wyatt smiled over to Brook as she stopped on a station playing some bubblegum nineties pop.

"I'd settle for country," Wyatt said as Brook turned off the radio, "so how's your music going."

"I haven't written anything," Brook said, "been doing Karaoke though, how about you Mr. Rock Star, Jonsey told me you've gotten a few gigs."

"I have," Wyatt said as he pulled into Brook's driveway, "well this is your stop."

"Come in for a bit," Brook said, "we can talk a bit more, see a movie."

"Fine," Wyatt said, "but I get to pick."

"Just nothing gross," Brook said unlocking the door, "and no Horror movies."

"Agreed," Wyatt said as Brook headed toward the stairs, "where are you going."

"I need to change," Brook said, "maybe have a quick shower."

"I thought you wanted to hang out," Wyatt said.

"I do," Brook said, "pick out a movie, and relax a bit I'll be down soon."

* * *

Almost a half hour had passed before Brook headed downstairs. Her wet air was pulled back and she had on an oversized Hockey Jersey and a pair of blue pajama bottoms with yellow ducks.

"You made coffee," Brook said, how sweet.

"Thanks," Wyatt said.

"So what movie did you choose," Brook said.

"You'll just have to wait," Wyatt said pushing play.

The movie went on and Brook sat drinking her cup of coffee.

"I love this part," Brook said turning toward Wyatt and mouthing, _"I can tap-dance. You wanna see me tap-dance?"_

Wyatt smiled at Brook and mouthed back, _"I would love to see you tap-dance."_

Brook stood up playfully and danced just like the actress was doing in the movie.

By the time the movie ended Jet Lag had taken over Brook and she fell asleep.

Wyatt quietly got up and took out the movie. He then covered Brook up with a nearby blanket and scribbled down a note:

_Brook_

_I just wanted to tell you that I had fun, though next time we should have a group movie night like we used to. You looked so peaceful I couldn't wake you. I'll see you around tomorrow or rather later today as it is past Midnight as I write this._

_Wyatt_

**TBC…**


	6. Wake Up

**Something More…**

_This is AU all the way…I'm still new to this fandom but gaining more knowledge of it daily…I don't own 6teen but I do mod a 6teen community on live journal so check it out…I also own my OC Brook and her parents_

_NOTES…_

_1) I have a few different ways I can go with this….I just want to know who you my readers want to see Brook with_

_2) Thanks again to Eternity's Shadow for some caps though I'm still looking for caps (especially of Niki and Jonsey) to make a layout…Thanks again to anyone in advance_

* * *

Brook awoke the next morning on her couch.

"How did I get here," Brook thought as she saw a folded slip of paper on the coffee table with her name on it.

_Brook_

_I just wanted to tell you that I had fun, though next time we should have a group movie night like we used to. You looked so peaceful I couldn't wake you. I'll see you around tomorrow or rather later today as it is past Midnight as I write this._

_Wyatt_

Brook smiled as she heard footsteps.

* * *

"Dad," Brook said.

"Just me Brookie," Jonsey said as Brook sat up, "was looking for that jersey."

"You gave it to me as a going away present," Brook said, "remember."

"Oh," Jonsey said, "right."

"Don't tell me you came here everyday that I was gone for breakfast," Brook said.

"Not everyday," Jonsey said as Brook looked at him, "some days I came over for dinned instead."

"You and my dad must get along well," Brook said.

"I'm like the sun he's never had," Jonsey said, "and now I know why you asked if I'd consider a job outside the mall."

"Dad talked to you huh," Brook said.

"He did," Jonsey said, "and I'd love to help him out."

"So you took the job I'm guessing," Brook said.

"Of course," Jonsey said, "especially since I'm considering law as a future career."

"I could see you as a lawyer," Brook said," but you do know you need good grades for that."

"Are you telling me I'm not smart," Jonsey said, "are you Brookie."

"Your smart," Brook said, "you just need to apply yourself more."

Jonsey smiled at Brook.

"So," Jonsey said, "you going to come in for breakfast or what."

"I'm coming," Brook said getting up.

"Love the ducks Brookie," Jonsey said looking at Brook's pants.

"Shut up," Brook said.

* * *

"Morning sweetie," Brook's dad said, "So I never asked how did it go yesterday."

"Jonsey didn't tell you," Brook said.

"What didn't I tell him," Jonsey asked.

"Nothing," Brook said, "it was just like old times, I met a new friend too dad."

"Really," her dad said, "and when will I meet this friend."

"At our next movie night of course," Brook said.

"So what's this friend's name," her dad asked.

"Caitlin," Brook said.

"She's a real nice girl sir," Jonsey said, "joined the group a few weeks after Brookie left."

"Interesting," her dad said, "anyway Brook I heard voices last night did you have any visitors."

"Wyatt came over for a bit," Brook said.

"Oh ok," her dad said, "anyway Brook I got to meet with a client and Jonsey."

"Yes sir," Jonsey said.

"I'll talk to you more about the job soon," her dad said.

Jonsey nodded as Brook's Dad left.

"Plan on going to the mall in that," Jonsey asked.

"No," Brook said, "I'm going to change first."

"Want me to wait and drive you Brookie," Jonsey asked.

"You're here already," Brook said, "why not."

**TBC…**


	7. Back on Track

**Something More…**

_This is AU all the way…I'm still new to this fandom but gaining more knowledge of it daily…I don't own 6teen but I do mod a 6teen community on live journal so check it out…I also own my OC Brook and her parents_

* * *

Almost a half an hour later Brook came downstairs.

"Took you long enough," Jonsey said.

"You didn't have to wait," Brook said, "you were the one to offer me a ride."

"So any plans once we get to the mall," Jonsey asked as the two got into his car.

"Look for a job because my dad offered the one at the firm to someone," Brook said.

"You never said anything about working for your dad," Jonsey said, "and since when do you need a job anyway."

"It would have just been nice to be offered," Brook said, "and besides my happy little accident."

"You mean your trust fund," Jonsey said.

"I never asked to be rich you know," said Brook thinking of her late mothers family, old money.

"It is frozen until I'm twenty one and I don't get any of my mother's money until I'm eighteen."

"But your dad," Jonsey said.

"He started from nothing Jonsey," Brook said, "made his own money and besides once I get my money it is all going to pay for college and into charities."

The rest of the ride was in silence. As Jonsey glanced over to Brook and couldn't help but realize how much a year had changed her.

As they got out of the car Jonsey looked at her.

"I've been employed at almost every store here," Jonsey said, "let me know where you want to apply and I can tell you what I did to get fired so that you don't follow in my footsteps."

"I can handle myself," Brook said as they headed to the Big Squeeze.

* * *

"Nice to see you again," Caitlin said.

"Likewise," Brook said.

"So B did you get us anything," Jude said.

"Besides the ridicules amount of pictures I took for Nikki," Brook said, "I did get you guys stuff."

"And where is this stuff," Jude said.

"Still in my suitcases," Brook said, "but when you guys come over Friday Night for movie night."

"Movie night," Caitlin asked.

"You're invited too," Brook said, "in fact you can choose the movie."

"Though we have a strict no chick flick policy," Jonsey said.

"This Friday Night," Wyatt said, "like tonight Friday."

"Today is Friday huh," Brook said, "Why not."

"I can tell you why not," Wyatt said, "Because there is a Karaoke contest tonight at Grind Me."

"Please tell me you didn't sign me up," Brook said.

"Well I, what I mean is," Wyatt said afraid of the reaction Brook would have.

"I guess this means movie night NEXT Friday," Brook said.

"So you're not mad at me," Wyatt asked.

"Of course not," Brook said, "but since this is so sudden and I doubt I'll be able to go home and change guess what Jonsey."

"I'm afraid," Jonsey said.

"Were going shopping," Brook said.

"Ooh can I come," Caitlin said all excited.

"I'd say yes," Brook said, "but don't you have a job here."

"I forgot," Caitlin said, "but come back and let me see what you got."

"I will," Brook said.

* * *

Brook and Jonsey were alone again as they headed out shopping.

"I just got to stop and let them know my arrangement," Brook said heading into Grind Me.

Jonsey waited a few seconds and Brook came out smiling.

"Theirs no chance your telling me what you'll be singing," Jonsey said.

"No chance," Brook said, "Anyway I have an idea what I want."

"And what's that," Jonsey asked.

"Just a new skirt," Brook said looking down at her outfit, "I mean if I loose the jacket and get a new skirt I think I'm fine with this top and these shoes."

"And after you find a skirt," Jonsey asked.

"We go shopping for you silly," Brook said, "theirs no way your going to work at daddy's firm dressed like that."

"What's wrong with what I've got on," Jonsey said, "huh Brookie."

"Come on," Brook said dragging Jonsey.

* * *

"So let us see," Jen said as Brook held up a black skirt.

"And what else are you going to wear," Caitlin asked.

"This top," Brook said taking off her denim jacked and revealing the white spaghetti strap top underneath.

"Then what are those other bags," Caitlin asked.

"There for Jonsey," Brook said

"What's for Jonsey," Nikki asked heading over as Caitlin pulled out the bags contents "you do know Halloween is over don't you."

"Ha ha," Jonsey said, "for your information I got a job with Brook's father at his firm."

"How long do you think this one will last," Nikki asked her friend.

Caitlin shrugged and Brook looked at the two girls.

"I think it will be a keeper," Brook said, "anyway do you know of anyplace that I can practice here."

"So you are seriously going through with the singing thing," Nikki asked.

"Yes Nikki," Brook said, "so you all better come and see me."

"I know a place," Jen said, "you can practice and the two of us can catch up."

"Let's go," Brook said, "later guys."

**TBC…**

_Next chapter Brook confesses to Jen, the Performance_


	8. Out Tonight

**Something More…**

_This is AU all the way…I'm still new to this fandom but gaining more knowledge of it daily…I don't own 6teen but I do mod a 6teen community on live journal so check it out…I also own my OC Brook and her parents I also Don't own RENT to which the song 'Out Tonight' is from_

…

* * *

Jen and Brook were now alone in a storage room.

"Don't you have to be at work," Brook asked as she began to dance.

"I was," Jen said, "but I got off early today."

"That must be nice," Brook said, "I'm thinking of getting a job, or maybe volunteering as a candy striper."

"You don't need a job," Jen said, "and volunteer work is much better on your resume."

"You think," Brook asked.

"I know," Jen said, "so your love life how's that going."

"How about yours," Brook asked.

"I asked first," Jen said.

"Fine," Brook said, "but it's complicated."

Brook stopped practicing and sat down

"I can deal with that," Jen said.

"Ok so I like this guy but I'm not sure he likes me," Brook said, "and to top it off he's one of my best friends. And to add to that another one of my best guy friends I think likes me, but I like him more like he was my brother."

"My advice," Jen said, "you should put all your cards on the table and tell Wyatt how you feel."

"I never said it was…," Brook said.

"I figured it out," Jen said, "and the other guy I'm guessing…Jonsey."

"Bingo," Brook said.

"Let him know he's like a brother to you," Jen said.

"You're the best Jen," Brook said.

"I know," Jen said.

"Anyway your love life," Brook asked.

"I've dated a few guys," Jen said, "none that I would really call boyfriends or anything."

Brook smiled and stood back up.

"So what will you be performing," Jen asked.

"You'll find out," Brook said.

"Come on tell me," Jen said.

Brook shook her head and looked at her watch.

"We better hurry or I'll miss it entirely," Brook said leaving the room with Jen.

* * *

A few moments later the two girls entered Grind Me.

"I thought you were going to bale on me," Wyatt said.

"Not a chance," Brook said as she put her arms around him.

"So you nervous Brook," Nikki asked.

"Nope," Brook said as she waited to be called up.

A few others sung their songs as Brook looked at the gang.

"I have first place in the bag," Brook said.

"Being a bit sure of your self now their aren't ya Brookie," Jonsey said.

Brook just smiled as she was called.

She got onto the stage and let down her dark blonde curls. She then took off her jacket and signaled for the song to begin.

"Man Brookie sure got hot," Jonsey said.

"You know she thinks of you as her brother don't you," Jen told him.

"She said that," Jonsey said.

"Yep," Jen said, "so don't even think about her in that way."

Brook began to dance seductively around the stage as the song began…

_**What's the time  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight  
My body's talking to me  
It says "Time for danger"**_

"Wow," Jude said, "I never knew B was so… "

Jonsey looked at his friend

"Talented," Jude said

"I know," Nikki said, "she is barely reading the screen."

Brook was continuing to dance and sing, working the crowd, especially her three guy friends…

_**So let's find a bar  
So dark we forget who we are  
Where all the scars from the  
Nevers and maybes die**_

"Oh my god," Caitlin said, "she is totally flirting with you."

"With me," Jonsey said, "But didn't Jen just say se feels like…"

"Not with you silly," Caitlin said as Brook made her way back towards them dancing and singing as the song ended…

_**Please take me out tonight  
Don't forsake me - out tonight  
I'll let you make me - out tonight  
Tonight - tonight - tonight!**_

Brook got a standing ovation as the crowd cheered.

"I think we have a winner," a guy said handing Brook a trophy.

Brook took another bow and headed over to her friends.

**TBC…**

_I know a cliff hanger…LOL but It's getting late and I wanted to put a chapter up…_

_Comments and ideas are always welcomed_


	9. I Think I Love You

**Something More…**

_This is AU all the way…I'm still new to this fandom but gaining more knowledge of it daily…I don't own 6teen but I do mod a 6teen community on live journal so check it out…I also own my OC Brook and her parents I also Don't own RENT to which the song from last chapter 'OUT TONIGHT' was from and which I have referenced 2 other times (so far)_

* * *

"I didn't know you could sing like that," said Nikki, "and I thought I was your best friend."

"One of five," Brook said then looked at Caitlin, "I mean six."

"B," Jude asked, "where'd you learn to move like that."

"Watching movies," Brook said, "going to clubs while I was in England."

"Our little Brookie was a party girl," Jonsey said.

"I was not," Brook said all too quickly noticing Caitlin and Wyatt just standing there speechless.

"Can I ask you a question," Caitlin said.

"Go for it," Brook said taking a sip of water.

"Were you intentionally flirting with Wyatt," Caitlin asked as Brook began to choke.

"Are you ok," Nikki asked.

"Just took me by surprise," Brook said turning to Jen and whispering,"Is she always like this."

Jen nodded and Brook was on the spot.

"Was I intentionally flirting with Wyatt," Brook said out loud. As she spoke she could tell Wyatt was a bit nervous at what would possibly come next. Not wanting to embarrass her friend she smiled and responded, "No I was just working the crowd."

Wyatt let out a sigh of relief as Jen shot Brook a look saying _'liar'_. Brook then turned to Wyatt.

"You haven't said two words to me since I got off the stage," Brook said, "is something wrong."

"No, what I mean is yes…I mean," Wyatt said still flustered.

"Somebody's in love," Caitlin said in a sing song voice.

Wyatt ignored her and smiled at Brook.

"I mean aren't you glad I signed you up now," Wyatt said, "You won."

"I know," Brook said hugging him, "thanks again for signing me up."

"Any time," Wyatt said.

"So," Brook said, "it's still early how about that movie night."

"I'm in," Jonsey said.

"Me too," Nikki said, "I mean I want to see those pictures."

"There not in a fancy album or anything," Brook said.

"I don't care," Nikki said.

"I still get to choose the movie," Caitlin asked, "right."

"Of course," Brook said, "I have plenty of movies to choose from."

"How will I find the place," Caitlin asked.

"Ride with us," Jonsey said, "you don't mind Brookie."

"I was actually going to ride with Wyatt," Brook said.

"Suit yourself," Jonsey said, "Ready Cait."

"Ready," Caitlin said.

* * *

A few moments later Wyatt and Brook were alone.

"That was awkward back there," Brook said, "I mean Caitlin asking me that."

"But you kept your cool like you always do," Wyatt said, "the thing I don't get is why didn't you tell me outright."

"I was scared," Brook said, "I mean I was all set to tell you when the letter came."

"What letter," Wyatt asked.

"Saying I was going to London," Brook said under in a hushed tone.

"So you mean to tell me you liked me before you left," Wyatt asked.

Brook nodded.

"Then Jonsey tells me about your girlfriend and how happy the two of you were," Brook said, "and then…"

Brook began to cry.

"Tell me," Wyatt said, "it will be our little secret."

"That is when I began to hang out at clubs and well," Brook said, "let's just say Jonsey was right in calling me a party girl."

"Oh my god Brook you didn't," Wyatt said.

"Do anything illegal," Brook asked, "no…then when Jonsey told me what happened, how she."

"Don't want to bring that up," Wyatt said.

"Well anyway I wanted to call you and tell you how I felt," Brook said, "but I didn't want to be the rebound."

"So when you came back you were still afraid you would be a rebound," Wyatt asked.

Brook nodded.

"What do you have to say about that," Brook asked as they pulled into her driveway.

"I say," Wyatt said taking a breath and kissing Brook.

**TBC**


	10. Home sweet Home

**Something More…**

_This is AU all the way…I'm still new to this fandom but gaining more knowledge of it daily…I don't own 6teen but I do mod a 6teen community on live journal so check it out…I also own my OC Brook and her parents I also Don't own RENT to which has been referenced three times (and am taking suggestions to how it can be referenced more LOL)_

* * *

Brook pulled back from the kiss and smiled at Wyatt as she looked out the car window and saw Jen smiling.

"I think we have an audience," Brook said as she got out of the car.

"Congratulations you two," Jen said, "I mean you are a couple now aren't you."

"I thought you were against inter group relations Jen," Wyatt said.

"I am," Jen said, "but for the two of you I'll make an exception."

Brook headed toward the door of her house and turned around.

"So," Brook said, "where are the others."

"Jude's out back," Jen said," as for the others…"

Jen was cut short as a car pulled up.

* * *

Caitlin pulled up in Jonsey's car and looked wide eyed at Brook's house.

"Tell me you don't live here," Caitlin said.

"I live here," Brook said, "why do you ask."

Caitlin looked at the guys with a confused look on her face.

"I thought you didn't like rich people," Caitlin said.

"We never said that," Jonsey said, "maybe we were jealous but that's about it."

"It wasn't the fact you were rich," Nikki said, "It was more of you're your snobbish attitude."

"You think I'm snobbish," Caitlin said as she began to cry.

"Of coarse not," Jen said.

"Honestly though," Jonsey said, "Brookie here was like the Princess Di of our school…"

"Not helping," Nikki said punching Jonsey in the shoulder.

"Ouch," Jonsey said rubbing his arm, "so what was going on before the three of us got here."

"Nothing," Brook said giggling as she rested her head on Wyatt's shoulder.

Nikki looked at Brook and smiled, pointing to Brook and then Wyatt. Brook nodded back.

"Awe," Nikki mouthed silently, "congratulations."

"Thank you," Brook mouthed back as Jude stated back to the front of the house.

"Did I just miss something dudes," Jude asked.

Brook stepped away from the gang and headed toward the front door.

"Com on guys," Brook said opening the door.

* * *

A few moments later the gang was inside.

"Wow," Caitlin said, "nice house Brook."

"Thanks," Brook said, "here's the ten cent tour."

The gang followed Brook as she began pointing out rooms.

"This is the living room...," Brook said, "…the dining room, my dad's office, the kitchen, and now upstairs….my dad's room, the guest room, and my room."

The gang entered the room

"This place sure hasn't changed," Nikki said grabbing a seat on the edge of Brook's bed.

Caitlin meanwhile took in the sights of the room. There was a window complete with window seat which is where Brooks open suitcase lay. Then their was her bed, which was loaded with many different throw pillows and a stuffed rabbit that Jonsey picked up.

"I can't believe you still have this," Jonsey said regarding the doll.

"I never go anywhere without it," Brook said grabbing the doll and kissing it.

Caitlin decided that the doll must have meant something to the duo but didn't want to ask.

She then looked around at some of the photos sitting on Brook's dresser, pictures of Brook with the gang.

Brook had now been by her suitcase and handed a box to Nikki.

"There in no order," Brook said grabbing another box and giving it to Nikki as well, "plus here's your gift."

Nikki opened the box and pulled out a snow globe.

"Thanks," Nikki said smiling.

"So do we get anything or what," Jonsey asked.

"As a matter of fact," Brook said, "I do."

Brook handed everyone something and looked at Caitlin.

"It's ok," Caitlin said, "I mean you didn't know me and…."

"And I always buy way too many souvenirs," Brook said puling out a small key chain of Big Ben, "I mean it's not much."

"It's beautiful," Caitlin said hugging Brook.

"So any ideas on what movie we should watch," Brook asked.

"Let me see what you got," Caitlin said.

Brook nodded.

"I'm going to show her my library," Brook said, "come down to the living room whenever."

With that Brook and Caitlin headed downstairs to choose a movie.

**TBC…**

_Ideas for what should come? What movie they should see?_


	11. Movie Night Revisited

**Something More…**

_This is AU all the way…Thanks to Everyone for reviewing….I am glad for all the help I'm getting and hope your continued comments can point this story in a good direction…I Don't own **6teen** but It's an unhealthy obsession…and on an unrelated note if anyone would like to adopt my OC Sam from **Like A Fairytale** and write a sequel go for it………I also Don't own the '**Nurses Ball**' If you are an old school **General Hospital** fan you know what I'm talking about, If your not I will tell you if you want….._

* * *

"You don't have to do this," Caitlin said.

"Do what," Brook asked as they started looking through her DVD's.

"Be so nice to me," Caitlin said pulling out a DVD, "how about this one."

"Think you could get Jonsey to sit through _The Notebook_," Brook said as Caitlin shook her head and looked through the collection some more, "anyway why shouldn't I be nice to you I mean you're a friend of the gangs now so you must be cool."

"Thanks," Caitlin said, "and from what I have heard about you you're cool."

Caitlin handed Brook another disk.

"Hmm yes it's a chick flick," Brook said, "but there is an adequate amount of sward play plus it's essentially a classic."

"So I did good," Caitlin said.

"Hun you did it like you've been going to these movie nights all along," Brook said as her phone rang.

"I'll get the others," Caitlin said as she left Brook alone in the room.

* * *

"Hello," Brook said, "she told you I was back huh."

Brook drummed her fingers on a nearby table; on the phone was the head of the hospital's charity guild.

"I was just going to be a candy striper," Brook said, "You want me to help run it instead."

Brook talked to the woman for a while and hung up. She was on the way towards the living room when she was stopped.

"Bad news," Wyatt said from the doorway.

Brook smiled and put her arms around her boyfriend.

"If you call being asked or rather told to not just MC but help plan the annual Nurses Ball bad news," Brook said, "then yea it was bad, I however don't think it's bad in fact, I think it will be a good thing."

* * *

Wyatt and Brook walked into the living room and grabbed a seat.

"Nice pictures Brook," Nikki said, "what I saw of them so far anyway."

"Thanks," Brook said, "anyway I have news."

"Dose this news involve you leaving the country again," Jen said, "because a year away was already too much."

"Relax," Brook said, "The news is good for me anyway."

"B quit stalling," Jude said.

"I was asked to help coordinate the hospital's annual Nurses Ball as well as MC it," Brook said.

"That is good news," Jonsey said.

"It gets better," Brook said, "you guys get to perform."

"When you say you guys," Nikki said, "you just mean Wyatt right."

"I mean ALL of you guys," Brook said smirking, "I am putting all of you on the bill you can do whatever you like, sing, dance, recite a poem just as long as you do it on stage for this one important night."

"I'm in I guess," Jonsey said, "I mean it is for a good cause."

"You know I'm in," Wyatt said, "Maybe we can do a duet or something."

Brook nodded.

The rest of the gang agreed to perform and soon all eyes were on Caitlin.

"So what chick flick are you about to make us sit through for the next two hours or so," Jonsey asked.

"What makes you think I have chosen a chick flick," Caitlin asked.

"Because," Jonsey said, "you're the kind of girl who would choose a chick flick."

Caitlin rolled her eyes as Brook whispered to her.

"Tell him what I told you," Brook whispered to Caitlin.

Caitlin turned back to Jonsey and said, "There is an adequate amount of sward play plus it's essentially a classic."

"But it IS a chick flick," Jonsey said.

"Shut up," Nikki said, "I'm sure whatever Caitlin picked can't be that bad."

"Thanks," Caitlin said putting in the DVD.

* * *

The seven friends sat through the movie, talking quietly and making jokes. When the movie ended the gang slowly began to head out until only Wyatt was left.

"So heading to the mall tomorrow at all," Wyatt asked.

"I don't know," Brook said, "I mean tomorrow's Sunday."

"Since when has stopped you," Wyatt asked.

"I mean that tomorrow's Sunday then the day after that is Monday," Brook said, "Jonsey's first day with dad and my first day at the hospital."

"All the more reason to make our last day together count," Wyatt said, "So let me rephrase the question is Jonsey giving you a ride tomorrow."

"Probably," Brook said, "but I can still treat you to a coffee date before your shift begins."

"As you wish," Wyatt whispered into Brook's ear as he gave her a goodnight kiss.

**TBC…**

_Keep those reviews and ideas coming_


	12. Sunday Morning

**Something More…**

_This is AU all the way…Thanks to Everyone for reviewing….I am glad for all the help I'm getting and hope your continued comments can point this story in a good direction…I Don't own 6teen but It's an unhealthy obsession…and on an unrelated note if anyone would like to adopt my OC Sam from Like A Fairytale and write a sequel go for it………I also Don't own the 'Nurses Ball' If you are an old school General Hospital fan you know what I'm talking about, If your not I will tell you if you want…..FILLER chapter so be warned…._

_

* * *

_

The next day came as Brook got ready to head out to the mall.

"Are you up Sleeping Beauty," Jonsey said knocking on Brook's bedroom door.

"Yes Jonsey," Brook said, "do come in."

Jonsey opened the door and smiled.

"You look nice this morning," Jonsey said, "hot date."

"As a matter of fact," Brook said as her phone rang, "hold on a sec."

Jonsey nodded as Brook picked up her phone.

"Hello," Brook said, "Hi grams….what…today..Jonsey's here and….you want him to come too…I was going to meet my boyfriend though….he could but he has to work….We'll be there."

Brook hung up and Jonsey could tell something was up.

"What did your grams want," Jonsey asked.

"She just invited us to Sunday Brunch at the Country Club," Brook said.

"But Wyatt," Jonsey said.

"She said he could come but I mean he has to work," Brook said, "Oh you mean our date crap."

"What are you going to do," Jonsey asked.

"You call Wyatt and tell him that my grams called and I'll meet him this afternoon," Brook said, "I obviously have to change."

"Why," Jonsey said, "you look hot."

"I may look hot but this is not country club material," Brook said looking at her outfit. She had on a pair of jeans and a white tank top layered under a brown shirt.

"And what about what I have on," Jonsey asked.

"We can swing by your place," Brook said smiling and slamming her door.

* * *

Jonsey took out his phone and dialed his friend's number.

"Hey Jonsey," Wyatt said, "so you guys are on your way right."

"Actually," Jonsey said, "don't shoot the messenger but."

"She's not..," Wyatt asked, "I mean I thought what happened before was bad but…"

"She just needs to reschedule," Jonsey said, "her grams wants to see her or rather us for Sunday Brunch at her country club."

"You Jonsey at a country club," Wyatt said.

"Hey I get around," Jonsey said, "so it's all cool right."

"She said she will be at the mall later," Wyatt said, "I'm cool with that."

"Later then," Jonsey said hanging up as Brook's door opened.

Brook walked out with a pink and white skirt on and over the same white top was a pink sweater.

"Wow," Jonsey said, "that was fast and you know what."

"What," Brook said.

"You still look hot Brookie," Jonsey said.

Brook punched his arm.

"Ouch," Jonsey said, "only Nikki can do that."

"So what is it between you too anyway," Brook said as they headed to Jonsey's car.

"We have an understanding," Jonsey said.

Brook nodded

"So Wyatt," Brook asked.

"He's cool," Jonsey said as the two drove to Jonsey's house.

* * *

The two entered Jonsey's room and Brook headed to his closet and looked around.

"Please tell me I don't have to wear a tie," Jonsey said, "I mean its bad enough at the office but."

"You don't have to wear a tie," Brook said throwing cloths on his bed, "put these on and hurry."

Jonsey headed to the bathroom and came back a few minutes later.

"You clean up nicely," Brook said smiling.

"Nice enough that you regret choosing Wyatt over me," Jonsey said a sly grin on his face.

"Not that nice," Brook said as the rode to the country club.

**TBC…**

_Short and pointless I know…I sort of have the next 4 or 5 chapters plotted out as being Jonsey and Brook at the club, them back at the mall later Sunday afternoon, and Monday at the Firm/Hospital…after that I'm debating skipping the story in time about a month and then continuing or starting a sequel dealing with the nurses ball and beyond…..comments loved…._


	13. Brunch With Grams

**Something More…**

_This is AU all the way…I don't own 6teen, The Nurses Ball or anything else referenced in this fic(which is A LOT of stuff….)_

* * *

Brook and Jonsey got to the club and headed inside.

"Miss Montgomery is expecting you," a man said pointing the two teens to a room.

"Brook," Miss Montgomery said, "welcome home."

"Thanks grams," Brook said hugging her grandmother.

The three sat down and ordered.

"So Jonsey," Miss Montgomery said, "my son in law tells me you are going to work for him this summer."

"Yes," Jonsey said.

"So you thinking of going into law," Miss Montgomery asked.

"I don't know," Jonsey said, "It's still early."

"It is not too early," Miss Montgomery said, "I mean you are going into your senior year so college is in the close future and then Law School."

"I never saw it that way," Jonsey said.

"Just keep your grades up in the fall," Miss Montgomery said, "and I'll get you on the track of a promising career."

"Grams," Brook said, "do you have a hidden agenda."

"Brook Lynn Chandler," Miss Montgomery said, "why do you say such things."

Brook smiled and shrugged.

"No," Miss Montgomery said, "I like Jonsey he is like the grandson I never had."

"That's kind of you to say Miss Montgomery," Jonsey said.

"Call me grams," Miss Montgomery said, "anyway it's nothing."

* * *

Their food arrived and they ate in silence. When the food was done Brook looked at her grandmother.

"Thanks again for letting me MC the Ball," Brook said.

"It was nothing," Miss Montgomery said, "so you have a number all picked out yet."

"I…," Brook said.

"You know Jonsey Brook here wanted to be an actress," Miss Montgomery said.

"Really," Jonsey said a shocked tone in his voice.

"You knew that," Brook said, "anyway I haven't picked out a piece, however Wyatt and I."

"Who's Wyatt," Miss Montgomery asked.

"My boyfriend," Brook said, "you've met him before."

"Right," Miss Montgomery said, "he is the one who you plan to go to LA with after graduation."

"New York actually," Brook said, "but yea."

"That's YES not YEA," Miss Montgomery said, "you guys are dateing, nice and as much as I disprove as long as you only take a year off then go back to college."

"I was going to," Brook said.

"So Jonsey are you planning to go to the ball with anyone special," Miss Montgomery asked.

"It's complicated," Jonsey said.

Brook waited for him to tell his story.

"You see I like this girl and I think she likes me," Jonsey said, "but all we do is fight and I can't tell it its lover's quarrels or what."

"Ask Nikki out," Brook said.

Miss Montgomery looked at her granddaughter.

"Were you asked to talk," Miss Montgomery asked.

Brook shook her head.

"Then there is a second girl," Jonsey said, "I think I might like her as well, maybe even more so, just I don't know what to say."

"You'll think of something and sweep her off her feet," Miss Montgomery said, "anyway Brook I won't be at the meetings that much so I trust you to make this the best ball yet."

"I will," Brook said.

* * *

The three chatted a bit more and then the teens left.

"That was interesting," Brook said.

"I know," Jonsey said, "I mean your grams thinks of me as a grandson and wants to help me achieve a career in law."

"I meant you liking Caitlin," Brook said.

"Shh Brookie," Jonsey said, "that is a secret."

"My lips are sealed," Brook said sitting in Jonsey's car and heading toward the mall.

**TBC…**

Plot is moving slowly but surely up in the next few chaps will be them back at the mall and Monday at the Firm/Hospital…after that I'm debating skipping the story in time about a month and then continuing or starting a sequel dealing with the nurses ball and beyond…..Comments loved….


	14. Remains of the Day

**_Something More…_**

_This is AU all the way…I don't own 6teen, The Nurses Ball or anything else referenced in this fic also I'm wanting to make a good 6teen mood theme I already have a few caps but am looking for a few more... also sorry for the slow and rushed updates... hugs_

* * *

The two entered the mall.

"Just ask her out," Brook said as they approached the squeeze.

"Ask who out," Caitlin asked heading intrigued.

"Nobody," Jonsey said, "so been busy."

"The usual flow of customers," Caitlin said.

"So has Wyatt had his brake yet," Brook asked.

"Not yet," Caitlin said, "going to go surprise him."

"Nah," Brook said, "going to head over to the Barn and keep Nikki company for a bit."

"Do you want me to tell Wyatt you are there," Caitlin asked.

"Yes please," Brook said, "Jonsey I'll see you later."

Jonsey nodded and realized Brook wanted to leave the two of them alone.

"Caitlin I was wondering," Jonsey said without his usual confidence as Jen came over.

"You were not dressed like when you left this morning," Jen asked, "what happened."

"First of all what's wrong with the way I'm dressed," Jonsey asked, "and second I was invited to brunch at Brook's grandmother's country club."

"You my wicked step brother at a country club," Jen said, "now that's a laugh."

"I'm not that bad Jen," Jonsey asked, "am I?"

"I as messing with you," said Jen, "so what happened."

"Basically if I decide to go to law school I'm covered," Jonsey said.

"That's good news," Caitlin said, "so what else happened?"

"I learnt that Brook and Wyatt have had something going on since before they started to date," Jonsey said, "and I thought she told me everything."

"What was it," Jen asked.

"The two of them plan to go to New York after Graduation," Jonsey said

The two girls smiled.

"Good for them," Caitlin said.

* * *

The three continued to talk...meanwhile... 

Brook entered the store and spotted her friend.

"Tell me you didn't come here to shop," Nikki asked.

"Well if you get some sort of commission then I guess I'll pick something out," Brook said.

"I don't," Nikki said, "but pretend like your shopping so the clones think I'm helping a customer."

Brook nodded as the two girls talked.

"Do you have any idea of what you are going to do at the ball," Brook asked.

"That's too far away," Nikki said, "but I bet you and Wyatt are all set."

"No," Brook said, "but I have a list of duets for us to choose from."

"Now when is the ball again," Nikki asked.

"The end of August," Brook said, "which seems far off but trust me it's not."

"And you are just beginning to plan this," Nikki said, "good luck."

"actually the hospital board begins planning a year in advance," Brook said, "I am just taking over in deciding the final arrangements like choosing a theme and making up programs."

"So what is the theme," Nikki asked.

"A night on Broadway," Brook said smiling.

"I love that theme," Wyatt said from behind.

"I'm so sorry about earlier," Brook said kissing him.

"Get a room you two," Nikki said.

Brook smiled at her friend.

"Bye Nik," Brook said.

"Bye," Nikki said as Wyatt and Brook left.

* * *

Jen looked at her watch and smiled.

"Got to get back to work," Jen said.

"Bye," Caitlin said.

"See you at home," Jonsey said.

Jen left leaving the two alone again.

"You wanted to ask me something earlier," Caitlin asked.

"You have a date to the Ball yet," Jonsey said.

"The ball is in August and it's only June," Caitlin said, "I hope to maybe have a boyfriend by then."

"Oh," Jonsey said, "I see."

"Was that the great ladies man Jonsey Garcia asking me out," Caitlin said, "because that was pathetic."

Jonsey smiled.

"How about Saturday night then," Jonsey said, "After you get off I take you to dinner or something."

"Don't you normally go over to Brook's and order in on Saturdays," Caitlin said.

"Friday then," Jonsey said.

"It's a date I guess," Caitlin said, "are you sure Nikki won't mind."

"Nikki and I are just friends," Jonsey said, "we aren't married or for that matter dating so are we on."

"Were on," Caitlin said smiling.

* * *

"You don't think that she approves of me," Wyatt said, "so are we over."

"Not by a long shot," Brook said sipping her coffee, "anyway a song."

"Well seeing the theme is a night on Broadway I was thinking a show tune or something," Wyatt said, "it would be fitting."

"It would," Brook said, "so anything in mind."

"I know you're a big fan of RENT," Wyatt said, "Maybe 'Light My Candle' or 'I Should Tell You' what do you think."

"Sounds good," Brook said.

The two talked until Wyatt had to go back to work. Brook spent the remains of the day hanging back at the Barn with Nikki while Jonsey spent it hanging by the squeeze with Caitlin. As the day ended and Wyatt picked Brook up to take her home.

**TBC...**

_The next chapter will focus on Brook and Jonsey's first days at the firm and hospital respectively... I then will possibly skip a few days here and there and ultimately ending it at the Ball...as for what the other five will sing I'm going with a show tune theme so suggestions will be loved...I am also planning this as a trilogy with the second part tentatively titled 'Measure of a Year' about the gangs Sr. Year and 'Reunion' about the gang getting back together after a long time apart and their kids meeting(which depending how long it takes could turn into a spin-off series)_


	15. Another Manic Monday

**Something More…**

_This is AU all the way…I don't own 6teen, or any other fandom references...On a side note if anyone could point me to a 6teen mood theme or of a good amount of caps so I can make my own it would be loved..._

* * *

Brook woke up and got ready for her first day at the hospital.

"Something smells good," Brook said heading downstairs.

Brook walked in the kitchen to see her father and Jonsey having breakfast.

"So are we driving you to the hospital on our way to the office," Mr. Chandler asked.

"So you and Jonsey are a 'we' now," Brook said smiling, "and anyway I do need a ride."

* * *

Later on Brook was sitting in a board room with many older women.

"So Miss Chandler," One of the women asked, "did you come up with a theme."

"A Night On Broadway," Brook said.

"That sounds good," Another woman said, "So do you have any idea on the opening and closing number."

"I didn't know I was supposed to have an idea," Brook said, "What do you usually do."

"For the closing it is normally a chorus line of a bunch of the nurses," The first woman said, "rather boring and the opening is pretty much the MC being introduced and then doing a dance."

"I see," said Brook, "So I know I'm the MC but I have an idea."

"Let us know," one of the ladies said.

"Well you see," Brook said but was interrupted.

_Brook Chandler to the tenth floor nurses station..._

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Ok what I want you to do is answer my phones if they ring," Mr. Chandler said.

"You didn't hire me as a secretary did you," Jonsey asked.

"No," Mr. Chandler said, "It's just been dead around here lately."

"I see," said Jonsey sitting at a desk.

"So while we are dead lets have some guy talk," Mr. Chandler said and Jonsey nodded, "so are you seeing anyone."

"There is this one girl," Jonsey said, "we are kind of friends already and are going on our first date on Friday."

"Is she a friend of Brooks," Mr. Chandler asked, "Do I know her."

"Yes and probably not," Jonsey said, "Caitlin joined the circle last year while Brook was away."

"Caitlin," Mr. Chandler said, "I heard you talking about a Caitlin anyway Brook tells me you guys are all performing at the ball."

"That we are," Jonsey said, "just don't ask me what I'm doing because I haven't got a clue."

* * *

"Surprise," Wyatt said as Brook arrived at the nurses' station.

"Wyatt being spontaneous am I being Punk'd, where's Ashton," Brook asked.

Wyatt laughed and smiled.

"Being with you makes me feel like, like...," Wyatt stopped for a moment then said, "Like I'm the king of the world."

"You do know he died in that movie," Brook said.

"Funny," Wyatt said, "Anyway need a brake."

"Need yes," Brook said, "but apparently I'm in charge of the opening and closing performance numbers."

"Any ideas," Wyatt asked

Brook nodded and told him.

"I'll see you around Brook," Wyatt said.

"Bye," Brook said as she got back into the room.

* * *

"So much for being dead," Mr. Chandler said, "we have a case and it's a big one."

"We," Jonsey asked excitedly.

"Well me," Mr. Chandler said, "but I'll find stuff for you to do."

* * *

"Well they were going to all perform individually anyway," Brook said

"So you mean open it with you going on stage and giving some kind of opening monologue," one of the two women said, "and close it with a group number with your friends"

"Exactly," Brook said, "I'll tell them the finale is optional and if they want to do a solo performance they can as well but it will no longer be required."

"And you," said the second lady, "will you be performing another act."

"But of course," Brook said."

**TBC.**

_Ok...the outline for the rest of this fis is as follows...Friday Night, one or two rehearsal chapters, one or two ball chapters...I will then go into my 2 sequels_


	16. TGIF

_**Something More…**_

_This is AU all the way…I don't own 6teen, or any other fandom references...On a side note if anyone could point me to a 6teen mood theme or of a good amount of caps so I can make my own it would be loved...also this chapter doesn't have Jen or Jude but I promise they will show up again...also I'm stressing this is AU a second time so I get no flames for the Caitlin Twist that is MAJOR OOC..._

* * *

The rest of the week passed by slowly as Brook was calling busy making calls to caterers and printers while also trying to figure out a number for the gang to perform.

"TGIF," Brook said as she pulled up a chair next to Wyatt at Grind Me.

"Easy for you to say, "Wyatt said, "Your job doesn't require you to work weekends."

"What's the matter," Brook said, "you had a bad day, taking one down; sing a sad song just to turn it around..."

Wyatt smiled and shook his head.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"He stood you up," Nikki said, "Typical Jonsey."

"Actually he called and said he would be running a bit late," Caitlin said.

"Sure," Nikki said as Jonsey walked over.

"I'm sorry again," Jonsey said walking up to Caitlin and barely noticing Nikki.

"It's ok," Caitlin said, "so what do you have in mind."

"I really don't know," Jonsey said.

"Typical guy," Caitlin said smiling, "close your eyes."

Jonsey did what was told of him and was led out by Caitlin.

* * *

"So were still going to do Light my Candle right," Wyatt asked.

"If you want," Brook said, "I mean I was thinking of us as a group doing Finale B or Seasons of Love."

"But you still want to do a duet right," Wyatt asked.

"Of coarse," Brook said, "and I have one in mind."

* * *

"Open your eyes," Caitlin said.

"A Bowling Alley," Jonsey said, "I wouldn't have thought that the resident princess wouldn't be caught dead in rented shoes."

"Theirs allot you don't know about me," Caitlin said pulling out a small key from her bag.

"Like what," Jonsey said now intrigued.

Caitlin opened up a locker and pulled out a pair of Bowling shoes and a ball.

"I bowl," Caitlin said, "not good but..."

"Aren't you afraid you'll brake a nail," Jonsey said.

"Funny," Caitlin said, "Actually a few years back I was dating this guy who was a pretty decent bowler and insisted we were on a league together."

"Then what happened," Jonsey said.

"We broke up," Caitlin said, "he was going to give up a chance to go pro but I wouldn't let him."

"But you continued to Bowl," Jonsey said.

"My deep dark secret," Caitlin said.

**TBC**

_Ok...lame I know...anyway this is what to look forward too... Saturday Movie Night, one or two rehearsal chapters, one or two ball chapters...I will then go into my 2 sequels_


	17. Keeping With Tradition

**Something More…**

_This is AU all the way…I don't own 6teen, or any other fandom references...On a side note if anyone could point me to a 6teen mood theme or of a good amount of caps so I can make my own it would be loved..._

* * *

"Ahh" said Nikki, "another movie night here at Brooks."

"So why not Friday this Week B," Jude asked.

"Because were older now and isn't Friday normally date night," Brook said.

"That would be the case if you were actually all dating," Jen said, "anyway whose turn is it to choose."

"I'm pretty sure it was Wyatt's," Jonsey said.

Wyatt turned to Brook and smiled.

"Why didn't you remind me," Wyatt asked.

"I actually thought it was Jude's turn," Brook said.

"Give me five minutes in your DVD library and I'll pick something out," Wyatt said leaving the room.

As soon as Wyatt left Brook turned to Jonsey who was sitting next to Caitlin holding her hand.

"So Jonsey you and Caitlin," Brook said as Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Me and Caitlin," Jonsey said, "go on..."

"You guys a couple yet or what," Brook said.

"I guess we are a couple Brookie," Jonsey said, "anyway you said you had news about the ball to tell us."

"We don't have to sing," Nikki said, "please tell us we don't have to sing."

"You don't have to go solo," Brook said, "we are going to do a group number to close the show."

"A group number," Jen asked, "what kind of group number."

"It is called a night on Broadway and RENT is up there on my favorite musical's list so," Brook said, "I figured we could do something from that or another musical."

"Cool B," Jude said.

Jude was about to open his mouth to continue when Wyatt cam back.

"I've narrowed it down to three films," Wyatt said, "Shaun of the Dead, Spiderman, or RENT."

"Very random," Nikki said, "a comedy, an action flick and your girlfriends favorite musical hmmm."

"Lets vote," Brook said, "you know I want RENT but anyways Caitlin..."

"Spiderman I guess," Caitlin said.

"Jen," Brook asked.

"RENT," Jen said smiling.

"Nikki," Brook asked.

"Shaun of the Dead," Nikki said.

"Jonsey," Brook asked.

"I'm going to go with Nikki on this one," Jonsey said, "Shaun of the Dead as well."

"Wyatt," Brook asked.

"I could go with whatever I mean I picked them," Wyatt said, "but if my life depended on me picking just one well though I like them all tonight I feel like some action so sorry Brook I'm going to say Spiderman."

"Jude you're the tie breaker," Brook said, "so what do you want."

"I'm going to have to choose Shaun of the Dead," Jude said, "Sorry B."

"It's ok Jude," Brook said popping in the DVD, "I like that one too why else would I own it."

Jude smiled and the gang sat back for their new Saturday tradition.

**TBC...**


	18. The Power to Believe

**Something More…**

_This is AU all the way…I don't own 6teen, or any other fandom references...On a side note if anyone could point me to a 6teen mood theme or of a good amount of caps so I can make my own it would be loved... lyrics in the next few chapters from 'Power to Believe' from the actual GH Nurses Balls_

* * *

The weekend passed as quickly as it came and the weeks began to fly by and one Thursday evening Wyatt and Brook were in her lining room rehearsing.

"Okay," Brook said, "so you play on the guitar and I'll begin."

Wyatt nodded picking up his guitar as Brook began to sing...

_There's a face here in the mirror_

_One I hardly recognize_

_The fire's burning low_

_Behind those tired eyes_

"Brava Brookie," said Jonsey walking into the Chandler's living room with Caitlin.

"Don't stop on our account," Caitlin said.

"We don't plan to until the others get here," Brook said signaling to Wyatt to continue.

_There's a face here in the mirror_

_One I hardly recognize_

_The fire's burning low_

_Behind those tired eyes_

Wyatt then continued with...

_Do you believe that love_

_Can heal a broken dream_

_And faith can move a mountain_

_Till it melts into the sea_

"Ok what's the emergency meeting about," Nikki said.

"Who said anything about an emergency Nikki," Brook said, "we need to discuss the ball."

"You changed your mind again and we all have to do our on thing again don't we," Nikki said.

"I thought we should set up some sort of rehearsal schedule actually," Brook said, "I mean Wyatt and I were just singing through it, seeing if we could pull it off as a duet."

"And if you do," Nikki said, "then what."

"Then the five of you are off the hook," Brook said smiling.

"Lets here it then guys," Jen said, "from the top."

Wyatt started the song again...

_There's a face here in the mirror_

_One I hardly recognize..._

They got through the whole song and got a round of applause from the gang.

"So I guess the program will go like this," Brook said, "I'll go on stage and thank everyone

for coming, a few acts will perform ending with my solo."

"You're doing a solo too B," Jude said, "whoa three songs originally.'

"Originally Jude yes," Brook said, "my solo a duet with Wyatt and the finale."

"Back to the program Brook," Caitlin said, "then what happens."

"Dinner is served," Brook said, "then act two a few more performers then the finale."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Nikki said, "seeing as we don't have to perform."

"You know Nikki you still need to dress up," Brook said, "which brings my proposal of a girls day tomorrow."

"If shopping is involved count me in," Caitlin said.

"I'm in too Brook," Jen said.

"Nikki," Brook said, "what about you."

"Fine," Nikki said, "I'm in."

**TBC...**

_Next chapter will be the shopping date followed by the ball then Pt2_


	19. A Girls Day

**Something More…**

_**A/N-I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever...**_

_This is AU all the way…I don't own 6teen, or any other fandom references...On a side note if anyone could point me to a 6teen mood theme or of a good amount of caps so I can make my own it would be loved... lyrics in the next few chapters from 'Power to Believe' from the actual GH Nurses Balls I've also added a new song to the mix which will be 'sung' in the next chapter which is 'Bop to the Top' from the movie High School Musical_

The next day Brook headed downstairs to meet Nikki.

"Tell me why I'm doing this again," Nikki asked.

"Because you're my best friend," Brook said.

"Liar Brook we all know Jonsey has been your BFF since forever," Nikki said.

"Jonsey is one of the guys Nikki," Brook said, "you're my best girlfriend plus you promised you'd go."

"Fine," Nikki said, "for you I'll get all dolled up and go."

The two girls arrived at the mall and Caitlin looked at Nikki.

"I can't believe you actually showed up," Caitlin said, "I mean you are not a girly girl so I know how this is killing you."

Nikki smiled and said, "It's for Brook and besides the Ball is for a good cause."

Caitlin nodded and the girls began looking for the perfect gowns.

The girls looked through racks and racks of gowns and found a few that they each had liked, even Nikki found a few that could tolerate and they headed toward the dressing rooms.

"Wow Brook," Jen said, "someone is indecisive."

"I have an idea of what I want," Brook said, "It's just that being MC I need to go through costume changes."

"Costume Changes," Caitlin asked.

"Yes," Brook said, "I need one dress to kick off the program, then one or two changes during the show."

"Are you serious," Jen asked.

"I could just stick to one I guess," Brook said.

"But you still need something to actually sing in," Caitlin asked, "right."

"The program has varied again," Brook said, "Instead of me doing a solo, my duet and the finale Wyatt thought it best to just do our duet and for me to do the finale as a solo."

"But for those two performances," Caitlin asked.

"I'll need one for the finale," Brook said, "so two gowns for me and one for you guys."

"So do you guys all want to change at once or do you want to take turns," Jen asked.

"Turns," Brook said, "like giving each other a mini fashion show."

"Since you need two gowns Brook you go first," Nikki said.

Brook nodded and entered the dressing room.

She came out a while later in a Dark Blue dress and looked at the other girls.

"I like this one," Brook said, "I just can't decide if I should use this for my MC ing or my solo."

"Let's see what else you got," Jen said.

After coming out in a few more dresses Brook looked at her friends and smiled.

"this one's it for my solo," Brook said of the white gown she had on," I just got to get my street cloths on so you their fight about who is next."

The other three girls laughed as Brook left.

"So who wants to be next," Jen said.

"How about Barbie over here," Nikki said in her usual snark tone.

"Funny," Caitlin said as Brook came out, "My turn."

By the end of the day all four girls had found their perfect gowns with shoes to match.

"I can't believe you talked me into spending my day off in this place," Nikki said, "but you were right Brook a girls day was fun."

"See I told you," Brook said.

"But don't make a habit of this or I'll have to kill you," Nikki said.

"Deal," Brook said, "next time we won't shop you can pick the place."

"Deal," Nikki said.

**TBC...**

_**A/N 2...I know this chapter took forever and it sucked...Next chapter will defiantly be the ball**_


	20. The Big Show

**Something More…**

_A/N-I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever..._

_This is AU all the way…I don't own 6teen, or any other fandom references...On a side note if anyone could point me to a 6teen mood theme or of a good amount of caps so I can make my own it would be loved... lyrics in the next few chapters from 'Power to Believe' from the actual GH Nurses Balls I've also added a new song to the mix which will be 'sung' in the next chapter which is 'Bop to the Top' from the movie High School Musical_

'Bop Bop Bop to the top...'

Wyatt and Brook were practicing their new routine backstage.

"You know we did pretty well for changing our mind last minute," Wyatt said.

"I had no doubts that we would pull this off," Brook said.

"So I'll see you tonight," Wyatt said, "I've got to go home and change."

"Bye," Brook said as Wyatt gave her a kiss and left.

Brook pulled up her blonde hair and began to hum the tune of her duet when suddenly a pair of hands came from behind her and covered her eyes.

"I thought you went home to change," Brook said as she smelled a familiar sent, "wait no it's Jonsey what are you doing here."

"I wanted to wish you luck," Jonsey said sitting on a chair next to Brook, "or should I say break a leg."

"I really don't know what you are supposed to say," Brook said, "so where is your girlfriend."

"Present," Caitlin said.

"You two look amazing by the way," Brook said, "so have the others arrived."

"Jen and Jude carpooled with us," Jonsey said.

"So did they couple up yet," Brook asked.

"I don't think so," Jonsey said.

"They should though," Caitlin said, "I mean you can tell that they both like each other."

"But Jen is way too stubborn to admit her true feelings for Jude," Brook said, "So Nikki is she here."

"Maybe," Jonsey said, "but not when we got here."

"Anyway as much as I'd like to chat I need to finish getting dressed," Brook said.

"Bye," Jonsey and Caitlin said as they left Brook to get ready.

Jonsey and Caitlin headed into the main room to see Jen and Jude sitting at the table along with Nikki.

Jonsey looked at Nikki and his jaw dropped. He had never seen his friend all dressed up before and he liked it.

Caitlin noticed Jonsey's wandering eye and taped him on is shoulder knocking him back to reality.

"So," Jen said, "Is Brook ready to go."

"Almost," Jonsey said, "say has anyone seen Wyatt he has to be here for his girlfriend's big night I mean he is performing as well and..."

"...and that's why I was here practicing with Brook and had to go home and change," Wyatt said slipping into the empty chair at the table, "did I miss something."

"Nope," Nikki said, "nothing happened yet."

"Wow Nikki you look," Wyatt said.

"Ridicules," Nikki said.

"Hot," Jonsey said as Caitlin punched him, "ouch."

"I was going to say nice," Wyatt said.

"Thanks," Nikki said, "but guys take a picture because you're not going to see this again until

Prom and that's only if I decide to even go."

"You better go to Senior Prom," Jen said, "even if I drag you there myself."

Nikki was about to say something when Brook stepped onto the stage.

"Welcome to the hospitals 10th annual Nurses Ball," Brook said looking over to the friends table and smiling, "we have a wonderful show planed for you this evening, now normally this is where I as the MC would break out into some flashy song but not this year."

Brook smiled and continued.

"It's not that I can't sing I'm just saving my voice for my show stopper later on," Brook said, "so without further ado our first act."

Brook stepped off stage as the first performer went on.

A few more performers headed onto the stage as Wyatt looked over at the gang.

"I think I should get ready," Wyatt said.

"Hold on a sec," Jonsey said, "while Brook and you perform who is going to introduce you."

"I haven't got a clue," Wyatt said, "why do you ask."

"Just curious," Jonsey said, "say why don't I go back and see if Brook needs help."

"I don't see why she will need your help," Nikki said, "I mean Brook put this whole thing together."

"It can't help to see anyway," Jonsey said getting up with Wyatt and heading back stage.

Brook sat back stage changing her shoes when she heard a voice.

"We need to talk Brookie," Jonsey said.

"What Jonsey I need to get changed for my performance," Brook said.

"Who is giving you and Wyatt an intro," Jonsey said.

"Since you are here could you," Brook said.

"It would be my pleasure," Jonsey said, "you look great by the way."

"Thanks," Brook said as Wyatt came in.

"Are you ready," Wyatt said.

Brook nodded and gave Jonsey the signal to go on stage.

Jonsey stepped onto the stage as the others looked at him.

"Ok for those of you that are wondering why I'm here instead of Brook it's because we have a big treat for you," Jonsey said, "this next act is by two good friends of mine..."

Jonsey finished his introduction as the music began to play and Wyatt and Brook appeared on stage.

Brook began:

_**I believe in dreamin'  
Shootin' for the stars**_

Wyatt then continued:

_**Baby to be number one  
You've got to raise the bar**_

They continued their routine dancing around the stage and singing:

_**Move it to the groove  
'Til the music stops  
Do the bop bop, bop to the top  
Don't ever stop  
Bop to the top**_

Brook and Wyatt finished off and their act and took a bow. Wyatt and Brook headed back stage and Mrs. Montgomery headed on stage.

"How's everyone likening the show so far," she asked.

The crowd cheered and she continued.

"Before we take a short brake I would like to give a big thanks to the person who helped put this all together," Mrs. Montgomery said, "My lovely grand daughter Miss Brook Chandler."

Brook came onstage and took a bow.

A few minutes later Brook was at the table with her friends.

"So did we do ok," Brook said.

"You never stop amazing me B," Jude said, "you're the most talented dudette that I know."

Brook blushed and smiled.

"Thanks Jude," Brook said.

"And if we didn't know the truth we would never have guessed you put the act together in a matter of days," Nikki said, "it looked like you had this planed since day one."

"Cute costume Brook," Caitlin said.

Brook soon had to go backstage and waved her fiends goodbye but not before turning to Jonsey.

"Could you introduce me for my finale," Brook said.

"Sure thing Brookie," Jonsey said.

Brook went back on to the stage.

"Welcome to the second half of the show," Brook said, "if you haven't yet placed a bid for the silent auction go and do so...anyway here is our next performer."

The show was winding down as Brook headed backstage to change. She had just stepped out of the dressing room when she spotted the boys.

"Ok," said Wyatt, "I didn't know if you still needed me to play for you."

"That would be wonderful," Brook said hugging Wyatt.

"Thank you again for coming," Jonsey said on stage, "for our final performance of the evening lets all welcome back Brook Chandler to the stage."

Brook came onto the stage in her beautiful white gown as Wyatt sat down playing the music.

_**There's a face here in the mirror  
One I hardly recognize  
The fire's burning low  
Behind those tired eyes**_

Brook continued singing when suddenly she looked toward Wyatt and smiled singing:

_**There's just one thing I want  
Just one thing I need  
You to stand beside me  
And the power to believe**_

Wyatt and Brook took a bow as the show ended and the trio headed back to the table were the other four sat.

"I thought you were cool before and now I so want you as my BFF," Caitlin said.

"Thanks," Brook said, "anyway I can't believe summer is almost over."

"I know," said Jen, "It seems like just yesterday you moved back."

"I think that we should do something big before school starts," Nikki said, "being it's going to be our Senior Year and our days together are numbered."

"Then let's make another pact," Brook said, "that our Senior Year we make the best of our time together."

"We don't have to make that pact," Jen said, "we said we would be friends forever so that should cover everything."

"But Caitlin never made the pact," Brook said.

"Then lets add to the previous pact," Jonsey said putting his arm around his girlfriend, "the seven of us will be Friends Forever no matter what."

"No matter what," said the other six as the clicked their glasses together to toast on it.

**THE END...**

_I know what your thinking...it's ending on a cliffhanger...but don't fear...the story will continues in Measure of a year which will chronicle the gang from now till they leave for college so stay tuned_


End file.
